Miau
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Lituania parece haber perdido el interés en Bielorrusia debido a un nuevo "miembro en familia" que ha llegado recientemente. ¿Será Bielorrusia capaz de aceptar esto? (Male!Belarus x Fem!Lithuania en Nyotalia universo)


Miau

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazy Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Nombres empleados: Male!Belarus: Nikolai, Female!Lithuania: Helena

* * *

Era por la tarde y la joven lituana se encontraba en su casa tranquilamente, disfrutando de un momento apacible en soledad. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, dedicarse algo de tiempo para sí misma. Así pues, ataviada con un pijama largo y de franela y recogiendo su pelo previamente en una desastrosa coleta alta, se sentó en el sofá de su casa armada con una bolsa de patatas fritas y un refresco, encendió la televisión y comenzó a ver una ridícula telenovela rosa, de esas en las que los protagonistas tienen difíciles nombres compuestos y donde el argumento se basa básicamente en conseguir la hacienda de algún familiar que estaba próximo a la muerte. Ella misma sabía que aquellas historias eran pobres en cuanto a guión y demás, pero enganchan mucho, no pudo evitar caer ante el embrujo de este tipo de género televisivo.

¡Viva la holgazanería!

Pero entonces...

_ ¡Miau!

Un estruendoso maullido de repente retumbó por cada una de las paredes del salón de Helena. Un gato había entrado por su ventana y se encontraba corriendo como un loco por la sala, parecía asustado. La chica, se quedó en shock debido a la sorprendente entrada del felino. Y cuando parecía que las cosas no podían ir peor, fueron a mucho peor.

_ ¡Tú, vuelve aquí maldito bicho!

Cierto bielorruso entró por su ventana como un rayo persiguiendo al gato por todo el salón, derribando algunas sillas a su paso, tirando algunas figuritas y fotografías que adornaban las estanterías. Básicamente Nikolai parecía un tornado arrasador que intentaba atrapar al pequeño gato. Todo ello sin prestar un mínimo de atención a Helena, la cual se había quedado estática al ver aquel espectáculo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? No todos los días veía como un apuesto joven corría tras un gato mientras ambos destrozaban toda su casa.

Tras un par de minutos en los que aquello pareció un verdadero infierno, Nikolai consiguió atrapar al gato, que se revolvía aún en sus brazos, intentando sacar fuerzas de donde ya no le quedaban. Sin duda había peleado como un auténtico león.

_ Oh, Helena. No me había dado cuenta de que esta era tu casa. _Dijo el bielorruso ya percatándose de la presencia de la chica. Ésta aún estaba harto sorprendida, tenía la boca medio abierta y los ojos como platos. _Bueno, así mejor, me libro de pagar todo lo que ha destrozado este gato idiota.

El gato siseó con fiereza, aunque hubiera sido derrotado y humillado aún tenía su pequeño orgullo y no se dejaría dominar por el chico tan rápido. La chica no contestó, pero al menos cerró la boca, ya iba percatándose de que aquello había pasado de verdad y no era un mal sueño.

_ Oye... Cómo te has dejado, ¿no? _ Preguntó el joven al observar con más detenimiento el aspecto de la chica: totalmente desaliñada. Algo que no era muy propio de ella.

Al escuchar aquella declaración la lituana por fin mostró un signo de movimiento, cogió una manta del sofá y se la puso por encima intentando cubrir su vergonzoso pijama. No esperaba que Nikolai fuera aquel día a visitarla, si es que eso se le puede considerar visita, claro. De haberlo sabido se hubiera puesto para estar en casa un camisoncito de color rosa pálido, una prenda muy mona.

_ ¿D-de dónde has sacado el gato? _Preguntó la muchacha evadiendo la pregunta del chico.

_ Me lo regaló mi hermana. Dijo que así no estaría tan solo y aburrido en casa. No lo entiendo. Yo nunca me aburro. Me entretengo espiándola. _Contestó el chico como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. _ El caso es que le saqué de casa para que me dejara un poco tranquilo y se escapó. No supuse que llegaría tan lejos. Es un incordio...

_ Ya veo... _Helena entonces se acercó al bielorruso y acarició al pequeño gato, que yacía en sus brazos ya mucho más tranquilo que antes. Al sentir el tacto de la joven comenzó a ronronear suavemente. _ ¡Pero si es adorable! Tan bonito y tan suavecito... Se porta bien, míralo.

_ Sí, claro. Contigo. _Nikolai entonces dejó al gato en el suelo y se sacudió su tan preciado abrigo de los finos pelos que había dejado el minino. Sí, era un incordio.

_ Ven, vamos, te daré algo de comer pequeñajo. _Dijo la lituana sonriendo y volviendo a acariciar al gato.

La chica caminó hasta la cocina dejando solo a Nikolai y asegurándose de que el felino la siguiera. El bielorruso, extrañado de que la chica no le hubiera dedicado ni una sola mirada desde que había entrado en su casa la siguió también.

_... Helena, yo también tengo hambre. Dame de comer.

_ Espera un segundo, que primero hay que alimentar al pobre gato, mira qué pequeño está...

_ Como que es un cachorro. _Dijo el bielorruso frunciendo el ceño al ser ignorado.

Helena no atendió a su explicación y, abriendo la nevera, sacó un poco de atún que había quedado de la ensalada que se hizo aquel día para comer. Rápidamente se lo dio al animalito, el cual comió gustoso lo que le ofrecía la joven. Ésta solo podía sonreír como una tonta ante lo adorable que era el pequeño.

Nikolai, harto de que nadie le hiciera caso marchó al salón y se sentó en el sofá cruzándose de brazos. ¿En serio Helena no le había dedicado ni una mirada de cariño o de deseo? ¿En serio un gato le había robado la atención de la chica? Aquello no podía estar pasando. Al menos Nikolai no quería creer que estaba pasando. Intentó alejar sus pensamientos del estúpido gato y buscó algo con lo que entretenerse. Entonces encontró una fotografía a sus pies, probablemente se habría caído con todo el revuelo de antes, afortunadamente el marco estaba intacto.

Una vez que el gato se sintió satisfecho, Helena volvió con el animal en sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente. Fue entonces cuando por fin se percató en mayor medida de la presencia del bielorruso. Observó que estaba mirando con detenimiento una fotografía, así pues se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, observando la fotografía también.

_ No sabía que tuvieras esta foto.

_ O-oh, ya. La hicieron sin que me diera cuenta, pero salimos bien, ¿verdad?

La fotografía mostraba a Helena y Nikolai vestidos en sus uniformes militares. A pesar de la seriedad que parecía darles este tipo de ropas, su actitud era otra, pues ambos aparecían charlando en una posición relajada, incluso Helena podría jurar que Nikolai tenía una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios.

_ No sé. No me gustan las fotografías. _Ante esta declaración la chica le arrebató rápidamente el marco, no fuera a ser que lo rompiera o algo así.

_ P-pero a mí sí. Para una que tengo contigo...

Nikolai hizo rodar los ojos un momento, ahí estaba de nuevo el espíritu cursi de la chica. Sin embargo éste le duró poco tiempo ya que el gato comenzó a demandar su atención de nuevo acariciando uno de sus brazos con su cabecita. Helena no pudo aguantar y dejando la fotografía a un lado volvió a acariciar al felino. ¡Era tan bonito!

A Nikolai esto no le gustó nada y poco tardó en coger al gato del regazo de la chica y dejarlo en el suelo. Tras esto se sentó más cerca de la lituana, mirando con superioridad y arrogancia al animal, el cual siseó de nuevo y erizó su pelo, desafiándole. Nikolai no se quedó atrás y trató de dejar claro quién era el que mandaba allí.

De repente, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Helena y sonrió de lado aún mirando al gato.

_ Mía. _Reclamó el bielorruso.

_ ¿Q-qué? _Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la lituana. Un notable sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas al oír aquella declaración por parte de Nikolai.

_ ¿Qué? _Respondió el bielorruso haciendo como si no hubiera dicho nada, creyendo que había salido victorioso de su duelo de miradas con el pequeño felino.

Sin embargo estaba muy equivocado pues el gato, al parecer siendo tan cabezota como su dueño, saltó grácilmente al regazo de Nikolai y comenzó a arañarle con sus pequeñas pero afiladas uñitas.

_ ¡Maldito gato! _Exclamó el bielorruso quitándose al animal de encima en cuanto sintió sus garras sobre su mejilla. Pequeño pero matón, sí señor.

_ ¿E-estás bien? _Preguntó alarmada la lituana al ver la fiereza con la que le había atacado. _ ¡Oh dios mío, pero si te ha arañado! E-espera un segundo, enseguida traeré un desinfectante.

Y así, rauda y veloz, Helena corrió hacia su baño y sacó del botiquín agua oxigenada y unas gasas. En cuanto tuvo todo volvió al salón y comenzó a curar al chico.

_ Te ha hecho un buen rasguño.

_ Es muy arisco y agresivo.

_ Pues como el dueño... _Murmuró la chica casi para sí misma, sin embargo Nikolai la consiguió escuchar.

_ ¿Cómo dices? ¡Venga ya, no nos parecemos en nada!

_ Claro que sí, solo te falta maullar y seréis iguales. _Dijo riendo la chica mientras acababa de curarle.

La respuesta que dio el bielorruso fue simple: levantó dos mechones de su pelo de modo que parecieran orejas de gato y la miró poniendo ojitos, intentando imitar al pequeño gato, aunque no resultaba del todo pues aún con todo seguía pareciendo serio.

_ ¿Miau?

Helena notó entonces cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante tal imagen. ¡El chico era simplemente un amor! Con esa carita... y esos ojitos... y ese maullido...

El gato, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando pero siendo esta vez él el que se sintió ignorado, frotó su cabecita contra la pierna de Helena demandando su atención, pero esta vez la lituana no le hizo caso. Estaba demasiado ocupada admirando a su tan amado bielorruso.

_ Helena... Prepárame algo de comer.

_ V-Voy ahora mismo. _ Y demostrando total y absoluta obediencia al chico caminó hasta la cocina aún conservando el sonrojo en sus mejillas y comenzó a cocinar algo.

Nikolai entonces volvió a peinarse como siempre y sonrió con prepotencia mientras señalaba al gato.

_ Lo que es mío no se toca. Y ella es mía.

_ ¿Q-qué? _Preguntó Helena asomándose por la puerta del salón, creyó haber oído decir al chico que ella era suya y eso, de una forma u otra, la gustaba, y mucho además.

_ ¿Qué? _Contestó el chico de nuevo haciendo ver como si no hubiera dicho nada.

_ Mmm... C-creo que te he escuchado mal.

La chica volvió a la cocina y Nikolai rio casi para sí mismo ante la ingenuidad de la muchacha, tenía que reconocerlo, adoraba picarla de aquella manera. Sin decir nada más, se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que Helena le sirviera la comida que había pedido.


End file.
